


Midnight Mating

by CultOfSparrow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultOfSparrow/pseuds/CultOfSparrow
Summary: A Werewolf Orphaner Dualscar takes advantage of one Feferi Peixes, making her his.





	Midnight Mating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescyfychannel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/gifts).

> I hope you like it!! I had a lot of fun drawing this one :)

  
[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/284051329901658114/608841990783893514/droneseason.png)  
Click the image for the full view!


End file.
